


Marked

by bluelilyrose



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glancing at his reflection, her breath caught in her throat when she saw him standing bare-chested in the doorway, his boxers slung low on his hips and his hair all mussed. Damn! He was the epitome of sexy and any thoughts of berating him disappeared right out of the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written for the Porn Battle X Challenge using the prompts "hickey", "shirt" and "stubble".

Lindsay stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and traced her fingertip over the reddish purple mark situated on the side of her neck. Her eyes widened when she suddenly saw a matching one at the base of her throat. Great! Dealing with the whispers and knowing looks since she and Danny had gotten together was bad enough without advertising their sex life to the entire lab by showing up to work covered in hickeys.

She'd warned him about marking her after he'd done it the first time a couple of weeks ago and was going to kill him when she got her hands on him.

"Linds?"

Ah, speak of the devil, she thought upon hearing his voice behind her. Glancing at his reflection, her breath caught in her throat when she saw him standing bare-chested in the doorway, his boxers slung low on his hips and his hair all mussed. Damn! He was the epitome of sexy and any thoughts of berating him disappeared right out of the window.

"You okay?" he asked, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Moving her honey-brown hair aside, he lowered his head and kissed the spot behind her ear that he knew made her shiver before moving south and grazing his lips along her neck.

"Uh huh..." Lindsay mumbled, tilting her head to the side to give him greater access; her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as his stubble tickled her skin. Raising her arm, she threaded her fingers through his short hair, keeping him in place and encouraging him to keep doing what he was doing.

"Have I told you how sexy you look wearing my shirt?" His husky tone was muffled against her skin but it still had the effect of making her knees tremble and, to prevent herself from falling, she reached forward with her free hand and gripped the edge of the counter.

"Danny..." She gasped when he suddenly and without warning whirled her around to face him. Before she could utter another word, his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her ferociously. When she felt his tongue teasing the seam of her lips, she instantly parted them and granted him entry. The next thing she knew, she was being lifted up onto the counter and he was making swift work of unbuttoning the white Oxford shirt of his that she'd pulled on when she'd gotten out of bed a short while ago.

"As much as I love seein' you wear my clothes, I think this'll look better on the floor," Danny told her, flashing her a dirty smirk as he pushed the garment off of her shoulders and down her arms. His eyes roamed over her every gorgeous curve.

"That line always work for you?" she teased.

Shrugging, he said, "I don't know, Montana; you tell me."

Lindsay shook her head, laughing softly as she slid her arms up his sculpted chest and twined them around his neck. Her fingers caressed his nape, liking the way his beautiful blue eyes darkened as she did it. "You like that?"

Instead of answering her verbally, Danny leaned forward and captured her lips in a sinfully hot kiss; his tongue, once again, tangling wetly with hers.

She mewled into his mouth when she felt his large hand cupping and then kneading her breast. Hooking her legs around his hips, she pulled him in closer to the cradle of her body and moaned louder when she felt his erection pressing into her. Sliding one hand between them, she slipped her fingers beneath the elastic of his boxers and palmed the underside of his throbbing cock.

"Fuck!" he groaned at her delicate touch. Releasing his hold on her, he slid his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down until they pooled around his ankles. After kicking the cotton aside, he placed his hands on his girlfriend's butt and pulled her forward on the counter; sealing his mouth over hers and kissing her hard as he entered her in one deep stroke.

Lindsay curled her blunt fingernails into his back, her head falling back as she savoured the feel of that first thrust combined with the sensation of his stubble grazing her throat as he kissed his way south. Her pleasure-filled moans grew louder when he began sliding in and out of her at a semi-leisurely pace. "Oh God..." she panted, tightening her legs around him and digging her heels into his butt, spurring him on. "Danny... harder... please, I'm so close."

In compliance with her request, he withdrew his cock until only the tip was inside and, without warning, he thrust back inside and repeated the motion over and over. With just a few more strokes, she exploded around him, her feminine muscles first clenching and then fluttering around him seductively.

Slowing his pace, Danny continued thrusting inside of her and when her hand slid down his chest and stomach to circle the base of his cock, he couldn't hold back any longer and he came; her name falling from his lips in a harsh whisper. Lowering his head, he buried it in the nook between her neck and shoulder and he took deep breaths as he felt his body begin to calm down. Her hands rubbed his back and shoulders in a soothing motion which helped relax his body to the point where he felt he was about to collapse.

Brushing her fingers through his hair, Lindsay released a quiet, blissful sigh. "You falling asleep on me, Cowboy?"

He chuckled against her shoulder. Running his hands along Lindsay's thighs, he silently gestured for her to tighten them around his waist as he pulled her off of the counter and carried her out of the bathroom, making his way back to his bedroom. His mouth fixed on one of the hickeys he'd given her that evening, the tip of his tongue licking over and around it as he slowly lowered her onto his bed. Climbing on top of her, he pushed himself up onto his forearms and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, smiling sexily at her as he finally answered her question. "Not even close, babe; not even close."

_Fin_


End file.
